Every Story is a Love Story
by msmtchedscks
Summary: Callie had plans to meet Addison for a girl’s weekend, only it seems Mark may be tagging along.


**Title**: Every Story is a Love Story

**Chapter**: Past is Another Land (1/8)

**Author**: msmtchedscks

**Pairing**: Callie/Addison, Callie/Mark, Mark/Addison

**Rating**: 14A... ish. Just to be safe.

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Summary**: Callie had plans to meet Addison for a girl's weekend, only it seems Mark may be tagging along.

**Author's Notes**: I just wanted to post this before the next episode airs and it doesn't make sense anymore. Takes place sometime after 6.09, and there are slight spoilers for 6.10, but nothing too obvious. If you want me to continue, please read and review! Comments really make me want to write more, so there you go.

Callie ended the call on her phone with a sigh. Her girlfriend had just informed her that she wasn't able to go away for the weekend after all, instead she was going to have to stay in town to be with a patient she's had for four years. One of the downsides of being a surgeon was that you were never really guaranteed a weekend off, even if you booked it in advance.

As she mumbled to herself, Callie went back to packing her clothes into the duffle bag, fully aware that if Arizona wasn't going to go to LA with her then she was going to have to visit Addison alone – which she was perfectly fine with. Perhaps it was still a little early for her best friend to meet her girlfriend.

A knock on the apartment door caused Callie to put her black bathing suit bottom down on her bed, and go answer the door. When she pulled open the door handle, she hadn't expected to see her other best friend Mark staring at her with sad eyes. She ushered him in quickly, relocating into the living room, where piles of her laundry lay in the middle of the floor. He sat himself down onto the couch, still not having said anything until Callie finally looked him straight in the eyes.

"What happened?" She asked, a small amount of hesitance in her voice. She only had a couple hours until she had to go to the airport, but she wasn't the kind of person to leave her best friend in a puddle on the floor either.

"I-I can't do it. Lexie and I... with Riley. I can't be with her. I just have to get away. I can't even bring myself to talk to either of them. Riley seems sweet, but Lexie isn't much older than her, and I don't want to be that guy. I just... I can't face them. Either of them. Lexie and I fought, and I just left. I think we broke up. I want us to break up." He said suddenly, his voice cracking every once and a while, as Callie's eyes only got larger. "I need to disappear. I just can't do it, Cal... Wait. What are the bags for? Where are you going?" He asked, changing the subject when he saw the bags on the bottom of her bedroom floor from the couch.

"Arizona and I were supposed to be going to LA. Didn't I tell you? To visit Addie for the weekend." Callie replied, her voice calm and collected, as she tried to calm Mark down.

"Supposed to? You're not going anymore?" Mark asked quickly, Callie still unsure why he changed the topic so suddenly.

"No, I'm going, but Arizona had to stay in for a patient. The little boy came in last minute and she knew she had to be here for him. She said he probably wasn't going to make it past the weekend unless she stayed."

"Can I come with you? I can take Arizona's ticket. I'll pay her back. I'm good for the money, you know I am." Mark replied, his eyes wide and the most honest smile she had ever seen on his face.

"It's not about the money, Mark. But it's supposed to be a girl's weekend. Shopping, spa trip, girl talk, you know..." She interjected, not wanting to turn him down, but at the same time, still knowing it wasn't really ideal to bring him along.

"Please, Cal. I need this." He added, his face serious despite the circumstances.

"Fine, but only on these conditions; one: you must not interfere with girl's weekend, which means you either have to shut up and come with us or not do the planned activity; two: you must not hit on either of us; and finally three: no Seattle Grace Mercy West doctor talk. Girl's weekend means no medical drama. Just two girls and you hitting up the town and having a carefree weekend. Deal?"

"Deal, but number two might be difficult to pull off." He finally responded, a sly smile returning to his face.

"Girl's weekend, Sloan. We're not going to get hit on by dumb guys. No offense."

"But if roller girl went with you then you two would have flirted, so I'm allowed a little flirting, okay? To make me feel better about just breaking up with my girlfriend..." He suggested, trying his very best to be as persuasive as possible.

"You're impossible, but fine. I don't even have time to call Addie because she's in surgery for the next few hours. Right well, pack a bag, and let the chief know you're going to be gone for the next few days. We're leaving in an hour." She exclaimed, going back into packing mode, as she witnessed Mark leave her apartment with a smirk on his lips. At least he seemed like he was back to his normal self, now he couldn't say she hadn't done anything for him.

* * *

"No, I get window. Mark Sloan, I get the window seat." Callie complained, her eyebrows raised, and hand placed securely on her hip.

"Fine, don't be a baby, Torres." He acknowledged, shifting behind her, to give her room to settle into the seat she requested.

"Thank you." She mumbled, before looking out the window, trying to take in Seattle before she was miles above it. She realised then that she was going to miss her girlfriend, and that it was probably the longest they had been away from each other since Callie pulled the whole awkward avoidance thing in the beginning.

"So, Addie doesn't know that I'm coming?" Mark interrupted her thoughts, causing a small frown to reach her lips.

"No, and I really don't want to have to think about her wrath right now, so just shut up about her." She exclaimed, her voice harsher than she meant it to be. She was just mad that Arizona wasn't going to be with her, and she knew it wasn't Arizona's fault but it wasn't Mark's either. "Talk to me about something else." She added after a moment, her tone softer and more inviting.

"Like what? No Seattle Grace Mercy West talk, no Lexie talk, no Riley talk. You talk to me. Tell me about your sex life. How is roller girl in the sack? She looks bendy..." He began; his eyes twinkled as she opened her mouth in shock.

"Gah, you're such a pig!"

"C'mon. Tell me... is she good? You wanted to tell me all before when it was Hahn, how come you're all shy with Robbins? That bad, or that good?" He asked, his tone very suggestive, that caused Callie to want to melt into a puddle, however she shook her head instead.

"Mark, seriously. We're not talking about this. I'm adding her to the rule. No Arizona talk. None. Or Hahn for that matter... That's just mean." She added, smacking him playfully on the arm.

"Fine. All these rules. You gonna spank me if I break 'em?" He pushed, loving the small flush that crept to her cheeks.

"Yeah, that's rule two right there." She pointed out, not sure why she suddenly felt being with Mark all weekend was not the best idea she ever had.

"Technically you said these rules apply when we're in LA, so I have a couple hours until all the fun stops."

"No... No..." She began, but was quickly cut off.

"Uh yeah, I do. Too bad, Torres. So what's it gonna be? Talk about girl's weekend so I can complain? Get you all hot and bothered with my witty comments and charm? Talk about all the medical cases I had to post-pone or give away for this weekend? Or maybe you now want to talk about Robbins so I can just smile to myself and not talk."

"Damn you, Mark. Umm... So I guess you can tell me about your cases. Anything interesting?" She asked, figuring she had chosen the lesser of the evils.

"No, but let me tell you, your girl looked really good today. She had her hair all down and sexy, and mmm... that pink scrub cap is growing on me. And in surgery today she kicked ass. It was sexy as hell. I swear Cal, if she wasn't yours I would have been all over her..."

"Mark! She's not interested, trust me. She doesn't date guys. Never has, nor will she." Callie interjected, her eyes wide with annoyance. She didn't want to talk about Arizona. Not with Mark. Not when he knew how Callie ticked. It was cruel punishment.

"Well she hasn't been with me yet, so we'll see. Just one kiss and she'll be giving up this whole lesbian thing you both have going on." He announced, smug in his thoughts.

"Let me remind you that I have had you, and then I went straight for the ladies." She laughed, as she saw him make a mock-hurt look.

"Ouch. I think you're going to have to kiss that one better." He whispered into the side of her face, his breath radiating on her ear. Then he had a hand on her thigh, still on the fabric of her black dress, but inching its way to the bottom hem. Callie froze at the sudden contact, her eyes wide once again until she was able to somewhat collect herself.

"You're disgusting. And pervy. Keep your pervy hands off of me." She exclaimed, pushing his hand away from her body.

"You know you like it, Torres. This is why you keep me around. I wonder if I can convince that flight attendant to meet me in the restroom later." He asked aloud. Callie followed his eyes when she suddenly caught sight of the woman in question – she had strawberry blonde hair and a beautiful body, all legs and smiles.

"I doubt it." She replied deadpan.

"Am I sensing a bit of jealousy?"

"Nope. Go ahead and have your dirty plane bathroom sex if you want to so bad, but don't think that I'm going to come in there and fix it again if she suddenly decides to 'pull a Lexie'." Callie replied, her smile turning smug when a silence passed between them.

"Bitch." He finally mumbled, his eyes returning to the flight attendant's backside.

"Yeah, well you bring it out in me."

"'Pull a Lexie'? That's kinda funny, Cal. I mean if it wasn't so sad and traumatic." He added after a thought with a low chuckle.

"So you know Addie's friends out there? The doctors... something about you went to school with them?" She asked casually, trying to find less sexual topics to discuss.

"Yeah. Sam and Naomi Bennett."

"Oh, they're married?"

"Divorced. But they've been together for longer than Addison and Derek. Since med school really. They're good, but a bit too wholesome for me. If you know what I mean..." He started, his eyebrows raised and a small smirk on his face. It seemed as though Mark Sloan could make anything dirty or bad.

"Oh, so Naomi wouldn't sleep with you." She quickly replied, trying to shoot him down before he got under her skin.

"Not what I meant. And really it's beside the point. They're fun though, or at least they were back in med school, and when they came out here for Archer. Sam is gonna really like you and Naomi pretty much likes everyone, so don't worry." He added, trying to mask his concern for her.

"I'm not worried. Why is Sam gonna really like me?" She asked, her eyes leaving the window as the flight attendants went back to their seats, after letting everyone know they were about to take off. Instead she turned her brown eyes to Mark, wanting to know the meaning of his words.

"Cal. He's a guy, and you're a girl. A hot girl. And you're funny, and you and Addie kind of have the same humour... you remind me a lot of her before Derek. When it was just Addison Montgomery. I liked her better back then."

"Maybe I should tell her that." She replied suddenly, trying to see if she could one up him.

"Like she'd care anyway..." He said after a moment.

"True." Callie mumbled, obviously not going to get under his skin at all.

"So you're really not going to tell me about you and blondie?" Mark asked, something stirring behind his eyes that she recognized right before they would meet together in an on-call room.

"Mark." Callie said, her expression blank, as she tried to drop the subject.

"Then do you want to meet me in the rest room. Let me introduce you to the joys of dirty plane bathroom sex." He said smoothly, already with a hand on her thigh.

"Umm no. Been there, done that." Came her response, once again removing his hand from her legs.

"What? You've had sex in an airplane bathroom?" He asked, not caring that it was louder than it should have been and caused a few people to turn in their direction.

"Could you lower your voice, please? You know why you're a terrible gossip? Because you don't know when to lower your voice or when to drop the subject." She hissed, lowering her head, so that the eavesdroppers at least couldn't see her face.

"When did you have dirty airplane sex? Why didn't you invite me?" He asked, his tone still lingering on harmless flirting and dangerous suggestion.

"Long before you, Sloan. Believe it or not, but you don't know everything about me or my sexual history for that matter." Callie replied smoothly, both happy and upset that it caused him to clam up. When he closed his eyes and smirked again, she rolled her eyes, knowing full well that he was trying to picture her having the dirty airplane sex. The problem was that she had to look away, or she was going to start picturing things as well.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Any and all comments are greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
